Recently, some wet shaving razors have been provided with a battery-powered functionality. For example, the Gillette® M3 Power™ razor, sold by The Gillette Company, provides a vibrating function that is powered by a battery disposed in a chamber within the handle of the device. The battery is replaceable by the user, by removing a battery cover. It is desirable for safety and durability reasons that the handle of such a device be water-tight.